Las 100 películas de Harry Potter
by Griffinn
Summary: Porque alguna vez las hemos visto retratadas, 100 películas de toda la vida en el mundo de Harry Potter. Series de one-shots.
1. Regreso al Futuro

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

**Nota del autor:** este es un nuevo fic que se me ha ocurrido, otra vez en la línea de one-shots. Esta vez será un fic en el que parodio una serie de películas que, a mi parecer, salen retratadas en las películas de Harry Potter. En cuanto lo leáis lo entenderéis ;)

**Escena:** El Prisionero de Azkaban

Regreso al Futuro es una película dirigida por Robert Zemeckis.

* * *

><p><strong>Regreso al Futuro<strong>

Hermione pasó una cadena sobre Harry. Después, le dio tres vueltas a una especie de esfera. De repente, Harry pudo ver como todo retrocedía. Al rato, tuvo que preguntar.

―Oye Hermione, ¿qué es eso?

―Esto es un giratiempos, Harry. Sirve para retroceder en el tiempo.

Harry parecía alucinado.

―¿Me estás diciendo que has construido una máquina del tiempo con un Delorean?

Hermione le miró sin comprender.

―¿Qué? No, yo no lo he construido. Me lo prestó la profesora McGonagall.

―Oh, esa a la que llamamos Doc, ¿no?

―No. Esa a la que llamamos profesora McGonagall. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

―Nada, nada... Venga, vamos.

Minutos después, salvaron a Buckbeak y a Sirius. Tras eso, Hermione accionó de nuevo el giratiempos, aunque en realidad no hacía falta, pero Harry quería utilizarlo de nuevo.

―Pero esta vez vamos corriendo, ¿vale?

―Vale ―dijo ella sin entender.

―Pero... no tendremos problemas con el condensador de Fluzo ¿no?

―Harry, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ―Hermione ya parecía estar harta.

Corrieron rápidamente y a duras penas, ya que estaban rodeados por la cadena del giratiempos.

―¡Ahora! ―gritó Harry.

Hermione accionó el giratiempos, y desaparecieron, dejando una estela de fuego ardiendo en el suelo, con una misteriosa matrícula de coche girando sin control y cayendo al suelo.

Al instante, aparecieron frente a la Enfermería. De repente, alguien apareció.

―¿Harry Potter? ―preguntó.

―Sí, soy yo.

―Paquete para usted.

Harry firmó el resguardo. Abrió el paquete. Resultó ser una carta.

―Oh Dios Mío...

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Hermione.

―¡Está vivo! ¡Doc está vivo!

―Te he dicho que no es Doc, ¡que es la profesora McGonagall!

Y los dos entraron en la Enfermería para ver a Ron, mientras seguían discutiendo.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a todos aquellos fans de Regreso al Futuro.<em>


	2. Matrix

**Escena:** Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

Matrix es una película de los hermanos Larry y Andy Wachowski.

* * *

><p><strong>Matrix<strong>

Harry se encontraba dormitando, con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa de madera de la cocina. Ron también se había quedado dormido, y de su radio mágica se oía algo.

―Despierta, Neo...

Harry se despertó y miró a la radio. De esta volvió a sonar algo:

―Matrix te posee...

―¿Cómo? ―preguntó este.

―Sigue al conejo blanco ―dijo esta vez.

Intentó apagar la radio, pero no puedo, porque esta dijo algo más.

―Toc, toc, Neo.

―¿Harry?

Hermione había entrado, llamando a la puerta de entrada a la cocina.

―Hermione... ¿de dónde has sacado ese conejo blanco?

―Algo tenemos que comer.

Pero Harry sabía que tenía que seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, el Expreso de Hogwarts se dirigía al colegio. Un mortífago estaba sobre las vías del tren. Alzó la mano y detuvo el tren.

Subió a él y lo registró.

―¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el Elegido? Aquel según la profecía por la cual liberará a Sion y terminará la guerra contra las máquinas. La profecía que predijo el Oráculo.

Neville se levantó.

―Eh, inútiles. No está aquí. ¿Por qué no probáis fuera?

Los mortífagos desaparecieron. Neville volvió a hablar.

―Creo que voy a salir un rato de Matrix. Operador ―dijo mientras hablaba por un móvil ―. Sácame de aquí.

Alguien habló por el auricular.

―No hay teléfonos en el tren, ni tampoco en Hogwarts. Lo siento, ahí te quedas.

* * *

><p><em>Siempre me pareció que la escena de las Reliquias, donde el mortífago detenía el tren se parecía mucho a Matrix, cuando Neo destruía los Centinelas xD.<em>


	3. Arac Attack

**Escena:** La Cámara Secreta

Arac Attack es una película de Ellory Elkayem

* * *

><p><strong>Arac Attack<strong>

Harry y Ron entraron en el Bosque Prohibido, siguiendo a las arañas, tal y como Hagrid había dicho.

―Dicen que en el Bosque las arañas son más grandes. ¿Cómo será eso?

―A lo mejor es de un experimento que salió mal ―dijo Harry.

Llegaron a un espacio abierto. De repente apareció una gran araña. Era Aragog, con la que hablaron. Finalmente se marcharon, pero no porque pudiesen, sino porque cientos de arañas gigantes les comenzaron a perseguir.

Salieron corriendo. De repente se vieron rodeados. De entre los árboles salieron tres personas: un hombre, una mujer y un niño.

―Sam, hay un montón de arañas ―decía el hombre, que llevaba una escopeta.

―Sigue disparando, Chris ―contestó la mujer, con una pistola.

El niño, rubio y con gafas, miraba alucinado.

―Arac Attack ―dijo, con la boca abierta.

Harry y Ron se miraron.

―Me encanta esa peli ―dijo Harry ―. Si me disculpas _¡Arania Exumai!_

Se quitaron las arañas hasta que apareció el Ford Anglia, por el que huyeron, dejando a los desconocidos enfrentándose a las arañas.

* * *

><p><em>Los tres personajes son Chris McCormick, Sam y Mike Parker, personajes de Arac Attack.<em>


	4. El Diario de Bridget Jones

**Escena:** La Cámara Secreta

El Diario de Bridget Jones es una película de Sharon Maguire

* * *

><p><strong>El Diario de Bridget Jones<strong>

Harry había encontrado aquel misterioso diario en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona, perteneciente a un tal Tom Ryddle.

Por la noche se encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, hojeando el diario. Las páginas, extrañamente, estaban en blanco. Entonces mojó la punta de una blanca pluma en un tintero y se dispuso a escribir, pero unas letras aparecieron de repente:

_Martes:_

_10 cigarrillos. Hoy el día ha sido especialmente duro. Mi jefe parece no haber reparado en mí, sino en la chica de las caderas monas. Por si fuera poco, Titis Perver no ha parado de darme órdenes mientras me miraba de manera lasciva. Además, hoy no me he podido poner esas braguitas tan sexys, sino la braga-faja de siempre. Aunque si lo pienso bien, ¿para qué me voy a poner unas braguitas? Nadie me las va a ver._

Harry se extrañó de lo que apareció escrito.

―¿Quién... eres? ―escribió.

_―Mi nombre es Bridget Jones, ¿quién eres tú?_

De repente aparecieron otras letras.

_―Eh, eh. Aquí el verdadero propietario de este diario. Lárgate a tu propia película._


	5. Colega, ¿dónde está mi coche?

**Escena: **El Cáliz de Fuego

Colega, ¿dónde está mi coche? es una película de Danny Leiner.

* * *

><p><strong>Colega, ¿dónde está mi coche?<strong>

Harry se despertó. El Baile de Navidad de anoche había acabado realmente mal. No sabía si es que metieron algo en la fuente de cerveza de mantequilla, o que bebió demasiado whisky de fuego, pero tenía una resaca de aúpa.

Ron también se había despertado.

―Tío, no recuerdo nada de ayer. ¿Con quiénes fuimos?

―¿Con Lavender? ―preguntó Ron.

Pero no estaban seguros. Harry no llevaba la camiseta puesta.

―Tío, tienes un tatuaje ―dijo Ron. Ponía "tío"

Harry vio que Ron llevaba otro. Ponía "mola"

―¿Qué pone en el mío?

―Tío, ¿qué pone en el mío?

―Mola, ¿qué pone en el mío?

― Tío, ¿qué pone en el mío?

―Mola, ¿qué pone en el mío?

― Tío, ¡¿qué pone en el mío?

―Mola, ¡¿qué pone en el mío?

―¡Sois idiotas! En uno pone tío, y en el otro pone mola ―gritaba Neville, que había llegado de la fiesta.

Harry y Ron se sentaron en la cama.

―Tío... ¿te acuerdas de dónde dejé mi coche? ―preguntó Ron.

―Colega... tú no tienes coche.

―Ah...


End file.
